


This Is The Part...

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Hermione had it all planned out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 15





	This Is The Part...

**Author's Note:**

> Written/originally posted pre-Order of the Phoenix.

This is the part where you’re supposed to tell me that you love me.

I mean, I’ve done my part. I’ve told Harry that I can’t keep up this pretence, this sham of a relationship. He stared at me in confusion and hurt and asked why. _Why are you doing this, Hermione?_ And I told him why. I told him that I wasn’t attracted to him. Maybe I was, once, but that was a long time ago and for so long now all I’ve been able to think about is you.

He cried. I wasn’t expecting that. He was staring at me and I kept talking, babbling, trying to make everything okay, and I saw him blinking furiously so that the tears wouldn’t fall. So that I wouldn’t see him cry. I’m not his girlfriend anymore, so I’m not entitled to see him like that, vulnerable and emotional.

And after he left I went looking for you. And I’ve told you how I feel, Ginny, I’ve told you that I’m crazy about you, that I can’t stop thinking about you, that I’ve been waiting so long to tell you this.

This is the part where you’re supposed to tell me that you love me.

You’re not supposed to be biting your lip and wringing your hands and looking anywhere but at me.


End file.
